At the village council/Queen Bavmorda forms an alliance with the villains
Here's how 'At the village council and Queen Bavmorda forms an alliance with the villains '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle meet Willow. see the villagers clamoring Burglekutt: Silence! 1 beast we can kill, but there may be more, and they won't give up until they find what they're looking for! Villager #1: Who's to blame for this? Villager #2: We must find the culprit and throw him in the pit! Starscream: I find that unnecessary. High Aldwin: Come forward. Starscream: My pleasure. I am Starscream, and we are Team Adventurous. I have foreseen a vision of our old enemy, Queen Bavmorda proposing an alliance to adversaries from our past. (noticing Willow Ufgood) Come forward, my friend. (looks shocked) A Daikini infant? Knock Out: I say we give it back to her! Arcee: You joke! Wonk: Come on, Arcee. Knock Out has a point. Megatron: Would you attempt to help Bavmorda!? High Aldwin: This child is special. Viggo Grimborn: What say we take it to the crossroads all across the Great River? Breakdown: The only question is, who would help us do that? Mac Grimborn: It seems only fair that the man would help us take this infant to the crossroads, to be the very man who plucked it out of the river. And I nominate Willow Ufgood. Krogan: All this expedition needs a leader, and that leader is you, Mac. Dulcinea: Oh, boy. at Nockmaar Queen Bavmorda: I didn't ask you to bring me a dead nursemaid. Sorsha, you're useless. Sorsha: I'm tracking the nursemaid's trail. I'll find where she hid the baby. villains enter with Kael Queen Bavmorda: Ah, General Kael, at last And my fellow allies. Drago Bludvist: My queen, I am pleased to report that the castle of Galladorn has been destroyed. Queen Bavmorda: Well done. But now I have another task for all of you. Help my daughter find that tiny, helpless baby who somehow continues to elude her. Evil Emperor Zurg: You're telling us the infant of the prophecy. '''THE ONE THAT WILL DESTROY YOU!!! ' The Storm King: Uh, what prophecy? Queen Chrysalis: The Prophecy of Queen Bavmorda's Downfall. Ryker Grimborn: You're telling me the prophecy. We already know the prophecy. The universe made up the prophecy. It's the ''prophecy. '''WHAT WE DON'T KNOW IS HOW CLOSE WE ARE TO STOPPING THE PROPHECY!!!!!!!!! ' Queen Bavmorda: I need that baby alive. We must perform the ritual that will exile the child'd spirit into oblivion. Evil Emperor Zurg: You're telling us our plan. We already know our plan. We made up the plan. It's our ''plan. What we ''don't ''know is how close we are to '''ACCOMPLISHING OUR PLAN!!!!! ' Queen Bavmorda: Our plan will be revealed once you bring me the child. Find her. Sorsha: I don't need their help, mother. Queen Bavmorda: You'll do as I say, child. ' ' The Storm King: Remember, my queen, only we have the power to help you. Bring back my family, and we shall serve you. But fail the ritual, and we will destroy you. Queen Bavmorda: You have my word, Storm King. The Storm King: Great! Drago Bludvist: I read the signs. I fear, one day, General Kael will betray us. Queen Chrysalis: Queen Bavmorda trusts his loyalty more than she trusts ours. Category:Scenes Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers